teenwolffandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Corinne
Corinne lepiej znana pod pseudonimem Pustynna Wilczyca, jest postacią cykliczną i antagonistką w sezonie piątym serialu ''Teen Wolf: Nastoletni wilkołak''. Została przedstawiona jako kojotołak i wysoce wykwalifikowany zabójca, którego od lat poszukiwali marszałkowie USA, prawdopodobnie wśród innych agencji i organizacji federalnych. Po raz pierwszy wspomniał ją Peter Hale w Time of Death w sezonie czwartym, kiedy przyznał się swojej córce, Malii Tate, że wszystko, czego dowiedział się o tożsamości jej matki, to fakt, że znana była pod kryptonimem Pustynna Wilczyca, ponieważ jego siostra,Talia Hale, wykorzystała swoją zdolność manipulowania pamięcią, aby zabrać wszystkie wspomnienia o jego romansie z Corinne, a także o istnieniu jego córki. Zostało to następnie potwierdzone przez Petera i Braeden, która jest marszałkiem USA i wie, że Pustyny Wilk jest potężnym i niebezpiecznym zabójcą, którego rząd federalny śledził od dłuższego czasu. Po tym, jak Peter i Kate Argent zostali pokonani w La Iglesia, Braeden kontynuowała śledzenie kobiety na prośbę Malii, ponieważ dziewczyna chciała wreszcie odnaleźć swoją matkę. W A Novel Approach Malia przeczytała powieść Potworni Doktorzy autorstwa Gabriela Valacka, która wywołała wyparte wspomnienie o Pustynnej Wilczycy, która strzelała do auta jej rodziny tuż przed katastrofą samochodową, która spowodowała, że Malia przemieniła się w kojota i zabiła swoją przybraną matkę i siostrę. W Ouroboros ujawniono, że Pustyni Wilczyca nie tylko wiedział, że Malia żyje, ale także zamierzała ją zabić. W ramach tego planu kobieta porwała Alana Deatona, aby użyć go jako zakładnika. Podczas drugiej połowy sezonu piątego, Pustynna Wilczyca kontynuowała swoją misję odnalezienia swojej córki Malii, ostatecznie ujawniając się w The Sword and the Spirit. Powodem, dla którego złapała Deatona i odszukała Malię, jest to, że jej córka odziedziczyła część jej mocy podczas porodu, który spowodował, że jej moc, szybkość i uzdrowienie są bardzo osłabione. Wierzyła, że zabicie Malii pozwoli jej odzyskać pełną siłę swoich mocy i próbuje to zrobić po tym, gdy połączyła siły z Theo Raekenem, by zwabić Malię i Braeden do jej kryjówki, by ocalić Deatona. Zanim jednak zdążyła zabić swoją córkę, Deaton przypomniał jej, że rytuał będzie działał tylko przy pełni księżyca, a to, że zabije Malia, spowoduje, że straci ona swoje moce na zawsze, co zmusiło ją do poczekania do nocy przed pełnią księżyca, zanim spróbuje zabrać jej życie. Jednak kobieta nie wiedziała, że Alfa Malii, Scott McCall i Deucalion, pomogli Malii wymyśleć plan pokonania jej matki za pomocą szponów Belasko i wchłonąć resztę mocy Pustynnego Wilka, prawdopodobnie czyniąc ją bezsilną. Wczesne lata życia Prawie nic nie wiadomo na temat wczesnego życia Corinne, z wyjątkiem tego, że w pewnym momencie miała romans Peterem Hale, która zaowocowała ciążą. Starsza siostra Petera, Talia Hale, spędziła dziewięć miesięcy próbując przekonać Corinne o urodzie posiadania dziecka. Jednak podczas porodu straciła znaczną część swoich mocy, ponieważ dziecko mimowolnie wchłonęło je w nieznany sposób. Zanim mogła zobaczyć swoje nowo narodzone dziecko, Talia zabrała je, aby uniemożliwić jej zabicie małej Malii, aby odzyskać swoją moc, a następnie oddać noworodka do adopcji. Zabrała też wszystkie wspomnienia Petera o romansie z Corinne i o dziecku, co mogło uniemożliwić jej wykorzystanie Petera do odnalezienia dziecka. Dziecko zostało ostatecznie adoptowane przez Henry'ego Tate i jego żonę Evelyn, i zostało nazwane Malia, co prawdopodobnie spowodowało, że Corinne straciła z nią kontakt. Jej siła, szybkość i uzdrawiające umiejętności znacznie się zmniejszyły, przez co kobieta była zmuszona do używania broni jak człowiek i ostatecznie stał się ekspertem strzeleckim, aby zrekompensować jej brak siły. Kiedy Pustynna Wilczyca w końcu znalazła nową rodzinę swojej córki, Malia miała osiem lat. Zabójczyni próbował ją zabić, by odzyskać moc, którą jej zdaniem ukradła jej córka strzelając do samochodu, gdzie była ona, Evelyn i jej adoptowana siostra. Evelyn, przerażona strzałami, szarpnęła kierownicą i zjechała z drogi do rezerwatu, gdzie straciła kontrolę nad pojazdem i wjechała na drzewo. Napięcie ataku spowodowało, że Malia przekształciła się w kojota z mocą pełni księżyca. Ponieważ nie miała kontroli nad jej transformacją, stała się tak przytłoczona agresją, że zaatakowała i zabiła Evelyn i swoją siostrę, zanim uciekła do lasu. Ponieważ Malia przez najbliższe osiem lat przebywała w formie pełnego kojota i żyła jak zwierzę podczas całego tego okresu, Corinne wierzyła, że Malia zginęła w katastrofie, dopóki jej nazwisko nie pojawiło się na Puli Śmierci na początku 2012 roku, który został wysłany do wszystkich znanych zabójców, zarówno nadprzyrodzonych jak i ludzkich. To prawdopodobnie spowodowało, że Pustynna Wilczyca znowu zaczęła kontynuować swój plan zabicia córki i odzyskania mocy. Sezony |-|Sezon 4= W Time of Death, Peter Hale spotyka Malie Tate w ich rodzinnej krypcie. Rozmawiają o tym, że to on jest jej biologicznym ojcem. Kiedy dziewczyna zapytała o swoją matkę, Peter mówi jej, że jego siostra, Talia Hale... |-|Sezon 5B= Wygląd zewnętrzny Corinne to piękna kobieta, która jest pomiędzy wiekiem trzydziestu i czterdziestu lat. Ma lśniące, proste, ciemne włosy i równie brązowe oczach. Ma średni wzrost i szczupłą, wysportowaną sylwetkę i świetną formę fizyczną. Wybór ubrań jest jednokolorowy, ponieważ zazwyczaj ubierała się w ciemne spodnie, koszule i kurtki z butami, aby zachować niski profil i pozostać anonimowym w tłumie, chociaż lubi nosić koszulki, aby podkreślić jej szczupłe, kobiece ciało. Charakter Pustynna Wilczyca jest twardą, okrutną i samolubną osobą, która jest zarówno mordercą, jak i zabójcą do wynajęcia. Jest bardzo dobra w swojej pracy ze względu na fakt, że cieszy się z zadawania przemocy i śmierci innych. Mówi się, że jest idealną postacią w używaniu broni palnej, której nauczyła się używać po urodzeniu Malii, co osłabiła jej moc kojotołaka. Corinne również wydaje się być bardzo egoistyczna, ponieważ wykazała, że jest gotowa posunąć się nawet do zabicia własnej córki, aby odzyskać pełną moc. Nie dba o to jak wielką szkodę może wyrządzić, o ile dostanie to, czego chce, o czym świadczy fakt, że nie ma skruchy za zabicie przybranej matki i siostry Malii. Przyznała, że niekoniecznie miała zamiar ich zabić, ale też nie obchodziło ją to, zwłaszcza że nie uważa ich za prawdziwą rodzinę Malii. Wydaje się też, że nie przykłada zbytniej wagi do życia innych, ponieważ gdy Malia upierała się, że Bestia zabija wiele osób, Corinne odparła, że ludzie umierają każdego dnia, wskazując, że śmierć innych nic jej nie znaczy, jeśli nie dotyczy jej bezpośrednio. Moce i umiejętności |-|Moce= Corinne była pierwotnie kojotołakiem o pełnej sile, ale przekazała część swoich mocy po urodzeniu swojego pierwszego i jedynego dziecka, Malii Tate, co znacznie ją osłabiło i uczyniło ją mniej potężną niż większość ludzi na poziomie Bety. Jednak wciąż miała siłę, szybkość, refleks, zwinność, wytrzymałość i uzdrawianie, niż zwykły człowiek i wciąż mogła przekształcić się w postać kojotołaka, choć nie wiadomo, czy mogła w pełni przejść do pełnej wersji kojota. Dowodem na to były zdjęcia z miejsca zbrodni zamachu wykonanego przez nią, w którym rozerwała kilku dojrzałych mężczyzn jedną z umiejętności kojotołaka. Jednakże przypuszcza się, że od kiedy Malia pochłonęła pozostałe części mocy Pustynnej Wilczycy szponami Belasko, została przekształcona w zwykłego człowieka lub przynajmniej bezsilnego kojotołaka, choć to nie zostało oficjalnie potwierdzone. |-|Umiejętności= Oprócz swoich dawnych nadprzyrodzonych umiejętności, Pustynny Wilk była niezwykle utalentowana w strzelaniu z broni palnej i innych rodzai broni. Jest również ekspertem w dziedzinie przestępczości, ponieważ od lat jest w stanie ominąć władze federalne, mimo że jest zatrudniona przez wiele osób do przeprowadzania zabójstw przez co najmniej dekadę. Uniemożliwiła marszałkom Stanów Zjednoczonych poznanie swojej prawdziwej tożsamości, dlatego też bardzo mało ludzi zna jej imię, Corinne. Słabości Jako kojotołak, Pustynna Wilczyca posiadała wszystkie standardowe słabości związane z gatunkiem, w tym wilcze ziele, popiół górski, pełne księżyce i silne emocje, zaćmienia Księżyca, elektryczność i kilka innych. Jednak teraz, gdy przypuszcza się, że stała się człowiekiem, prawdopodobnie posiada wszystkie słabości związane z tym gatunkiem, mianowicie śmiertelność, ponieważ bez jej przyspieszonego leczenia jest podatna na choroby i obrażenia, tak jak każdy inny człowiek jest zdolny. Ciekawostki *W rolę Pustynnego Wilka wcieli się aktorka Marisol Nichols znana z seriali Riverdale. *Utraciła większość swoich umiejętności kojotołaka, które przejęła Malia. *Nie wiadomo, czy wdała się w romans z Peterem Hale, czy był to skutek jednorazowej przygody. *Kiedyś przyjaźniła się z rodziną Hale. *Talia Hale zabrała Corrine Malie zaraz po jej urodzeniu. *Jej prawdziwe imię to Corrine. Ujawniono to w odcinku The Sword and the Spirit. *Posługuje się pistoletami, bo utraciła większość swoich mocy. Nie znaczy to, że nie używa kłów i pazurów. W jednym z odcinków Braeden wysyła Stilesowi zdjęcie, w którym widnieją rozszarpane przez Corrine ciała. *Sama Braeden stwierdziła, że jest wyborowym strzelcem. *Uważa, że zanim jakieś nadnaturalne stworzenie zdołałoby do niej dotrzeć, padłoby trupem z kulą w głowie. Galeria |-|Sezon 5B= nwnwnwnwnwnwnwnwnwryh.png MV5BMTQxMGU4ZTYtYjUwOC00YzAyLWJhNWYtZTUwM2VlMGRiMmNhXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNjkxMzgzODU@._V1_.jpg MV5BMTQ3ZTlhMDktNDZlZC00OTQ0LWFhOTUtY2M5NTE1NDQ5NjdjXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNjkxMzgzODU@._V1_.jpg DKcsy8EXoAAxuLt.jpg DW-2-2-1439237850.jpg marisoldesertwolf.png Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Kojotołaki Kategoria:Żywy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Zmiennokształtni Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 5 Kategoria:Istoty Nadprzyrodzone Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Postacie z nierozwiniętymi sezonami